A Change Of Events
by Luka Soy
Summary: One year Pre-series, AU Guren and his squad were fighting a group of vampires, led by Crowley and Ferid. Ferid took interest in a certain white haired human. What will he do when the two nobles kidnap him and are trying to decide what to do with him? And most of all, how will his crush react to his sudden change? GurenxVampire/Yandere-ish!Shinya Rating might change. I don't own ONS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Ferid stood over the unconscious human man. "Shall we take him with us, for a bit of fun?" he asked Crowley with a small smirk on his face. "Don't you dare!" Goshi stepped in front of Ferid. He threw his head back in laughter. "Do you think you can stop me, human?" he asked. Crowley let out a small chuckle. "Don't tease them Ferid, just take him with you if you want to." He sighed. Ferid nodded and took the man from the floor. "Bye, bye humans." He smiled and the two of them disappeared with the human. "He is gone!" Goshi yelled at his squad. All of them gasped in fear. "Who took him?" Mito asked, trying to hold back her tears. He was a good friend of all of them. "The 7th Progenitor Ferid Balthory and the 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford, if I remember correctly." He answered. Guren's true personality came back. "It's my fault, I knocked him out. It is my fault he was taken." He mumbled to himself. "No it isn't Guren. You weren't yourself. We can save him." Goshi told him. "He's going to be used as a blood bag, or worse, killed!" he yelled. The rest of their squad looked horrified. "We need to accept it, it's going to be difficult. He's pretty much dead now." Mito whispered, tears falling from her eyes. They all nodded slowly, heads down. One of their comrades had died.

His eyes fluttered open. "Morning human." a male with red and black hair appeared in front of him. "W-What?" He asked the male, directly completely awake. "No need to be scared," the vampire male smiled softly. "My name is Crowley Eusford, what's your name." the human male didn't know what to do. "Well?" Crowley asked, tilting his head slightly. "My name is Shinya Hīragi." He said softly. "Well, nice to meet you Shinya-kun." Crowley smiled. "Why am I here?" Shinya asked, looking for his demon weapon. "Looking for your weapon is a waste of time, Ferid destroyed it," Shinya's eyes widened. "he's playing some kind of game again. I don't know what he's doing either." Crowley confessed. He noticed that Shinya was bleeding, Guren had stabbed him before. "Your blood smells sweet." He smirked. "No, please." Shinya couldn't do anything to stop the vampire. Crowley moved forward and pierced his fangs into the white haired male's neck, making him gasp in surprise. Crowley drank a lot of his blood, making him almost faint. However, a silver haired vampire pulled Crowley away from Shinya. "I thought I told you not to play with him while I was disposing his weapon." He pouted. "Heh, sorry Ferid. His blood smells so sweet, I couldn't help myself." Crowley said. "Now, what are we gonna do with you?" Ferid touched Shinya's face.

"We could keep you as our livestock, but a Major General like you is way above that level, even though your blood is amazing." He whispered, licking blood from the bite marks Crowley made. "We could suck you dry and kill you, it would do us a great favour, plus it will be an amazing meal. But you can't do anything to kill us without your weapon, so you are no danger to us anymore." Shinya backed away from the vampire. "We could turn you into a vampire, you'll do whatever we say, because you'll be sired to one of us, we'll even make you kill your squad, and you will enjoy doing so, because we'll tell you to enjoy it." The vampire moved closer. "You could change him with Saito's blood. Then he'll be of some use to us, he'll be a seventh too. Plus, Saito-sama is coming to Japan soon. He is kinda fond of you right? He can make Shinya-kun do things and he'll still be strong like us." Crowley suggested. "Yes you're right." Ferid smirked and took out a vile of blood, the last vile of his sire's blood. "Please, no." Shinya tried to stand up, becoming very dizzy because of his blood loss. "Leave me alone!" he yelled and tried to run to the door. Crowley appeared in front of it with a small smirk on his face. "You're not going anywhere, Shinya-kun." His smirk grew slightly wider. Ferid grabbed the white haired man's arm and pulled him towards him. He smiled creepily and pressed his lips onto Shinya's, he bit Shinya's lip and he opened his mouth in surprise. The second Progenitor's blood entered his mouth, it was bitter and acid like. He hated the taste. He tried to spit it out, but Ferid placed a hand around his lower face, making him unable to spit it out or breathe. "Swallow it all." He whispered in the white haired man's ear. Shinya's natural instinct to breathe made him swallow it.

He screamed out in pain, the vampire's blood was changing his body from the inside out. He drops onto his knees. "Good, the next step is to drink a human's blood." Ferid said. "Never." He hissed through his growing fangs. "I'll never be like you monsters." Crowley chuckled. "You're a monster already Shinya-kun, it's now only natural for you to accept it." Shinya hissed at the ex-crusader. "You won't be able to fight it, Shinya-kun. You'll want blood, for this one time, you can feed on either me or Crowley. Tomorrow you will drink human blood." His voice had a strong effect on the newly turned vampire. Not being a full vampire yet, he was slightly submissive to full vampires like Ferid. He nodded and Ferid smiled. "Drink my blood." He commanded. Shinya nodded hesitantly, but bit the older vampire's wrist anyway. "Good boy." The silver haired vampire patted the new-born's head. Shinya drank the blood, making him stronger. Making him want to accept the monster inside of him. he wanted to become a full vampire, he craved blood. Ferid smirked at the new vampire's expression, an insane look had twisted onto the new-born's face. Ferid knew what the new-born was thinking about. He took Shinya's hand and pulled him up. "I'll bring you to a room you can stay in." the new-born nodded and let Ferid pull him away.

"We've come together to commemorate our comrade, our friend, our family. Shinya Hīragi was an important person to us all. He was a respected soldier and a good friend. I am really sorry to tell this, but yesterday he was killed by two Progenitors. While he was unconscious, they have sucked him dry. He has served the army all his life and didn't deserve to die this young. My younger brother, taken away by these bloodsuckers. Let this be an extra push for you all to kill them, revenge the death!" Kureto Hīragi told his men. They all paid their respects and left. Guren and his squad stayed. "He didn't deserve this, he wasn't supposed to die." He muttered. "It is my fault." Goshi put his hand onto Guren's shoulder. "It wasn't Guren, we should have protected him after he was knocked out." tears fell from Guren's eyes. "He's dead, my childhood friend is dead." He said through his tears. The rest of his squad hugged his crying form.

Shinya woke up with a parched throat. He wanted blood, he loved the taste of Ferid's blood, and the older vampire told him that human blood is even better. But he didn't understand why he wanted the blood, he was human. he would not become a full vampire, he hated himself for enjoying the blood Ferid gave him. the said vampire came into his room with a young human boy. "Drink." He commanded. Shinya shook his head. "Why not little fledging, don't you want to belong to a group?" he looked down. "You're now alone, but you don't have to be. Become like me." Ferid whispered, making a cut in the boy's neck. Shinya's eyes widened. The smell of the young boy's blood was delicious, it was the best thing he ever smelled. He needed the blood, he craved the boy's blood. He forgot the promise he made, he forgot that he wanted to stay human. he just wanted the blood. "Drink." Ferid commanded again. Shinya jumped onto the boy, piercing his fangs into his neck. He sucked the boy dry. "I want more." He looked up and his normal blue eyes turned a scarlet red. "Good." The silver haired vampire grabbed Shinya's arm and pulled him up. "We're gonna get more blood." He smirked. Shinya nodded, a hungry look present in his eyes. "With pleasure, Ferid-sama." He smirked. Ferid was surprised by the ex-human's sudden personality change, but he didn't mind at all. "You'll make a fine vampire, Shinya. You'll just have to leave your humanity behind and forget that you ever cared." He told the white haired vampire. He nodded. "Are we almost there, Ferid-sama?" he asked. Ferid gave him a nodded. "You'll see how much blood you can drink there. You're gonna enjoy it, Shinya-kun." He told the new-born.

They entered a camp of young children. "For this one time, I'll allow you to drink straight from someone in a camp. Normally I don't allow that, but for this one time, you may." Ferid pulled a kid out of the crowd. "Go ahead, Shinya-kun." He made a small cut in the kid's neck, making the new vampire's eyes widen. He had come back to his senses, hating himself even more, he killed a human in a horrible way. he killed him in the same way that he had been trying to prevent for years. "Ferid, I don't want to." He whispered. "You didn't say that ten minutes ago, Shinya." Ferid pressed on the sides of the wound, making more blood come out. "Shinya, you want it, I know you do." the girl was terrified, her dark brown eyes gave Shinya a pleading look. "Please spare me." She begged, she gasped as Ferid make the wound deeper. "You're going to waste blood, Shinya, I know new-borns like yourself don't like to waste blood." He licked the blood of his hand. "Children's blood is the best after all." He smirked, passing the girl to Shinya. The blood made his fangs ache, he wanted to drink her blood. But he didn't want to hurt the species he had protected all his life, the species he had been himself for most of his life. "I want you to drink, Shinya." Ferid commanded. "Please, sir, spare me." The girl begged. The blood was taking over Shinya's senses, he had to drink. "Have fun, Shinya-kun." Ferid smirked. The younger went completely insane.

"Good job, Shinya. It took a while, but you did do it." Crowley patted the shorter vampire's head. "I feel better now I have." Shinya said monotone, he had lost most of his emotion because he drank so much blood in one go he had lost all care for humans. The three vampires left the now destroyed camp. Shinya had killed all of them, making him lose all care he had. "Why can't I remember?" he suddenly asked. "Hmm, what do you mean Shinya-kun?" Crowley asked. "Why can't I remember my last name, my family?" Ferid let out a small chuckle. "That's because you have no family, Shinya. You've hated humans for as long as I can remember." He saw the 'truth' sink into Shinya's mind. "I remember now Ferid-sama, all humans have to die." He said. Ferid smirked. "Very good Shinya-kun, I'm happy you've accepted the true you." Shinya nodded. the three of them walked back to Ferid's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Owari no seraph**

 **Rated T for now**

* * *

About four months later, Guren and his squad were fighting some vampires in Shinjuku. Suddenly, three nobles appeared, including a well-known white haired vampire. "S-Shinya…" Goshi stuttered. The white haired noble looked at the human. "How do you know my name?" he hissed through his fangs. "Shinya, you're alive!" Guren hugged him. "Don't touch me human." the noble hissed, pushing the human man off. "Shinya, it's me, Guren!" he yelled. Ferid leaned onto the younger noble's shoulder. "Shinya-kun, are you alright?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face. "Yes Ferid-sama, I am." The white haired noble answered. "What did you do to him?" Guren asked angry. Ferid smirked. "Shinya-kun, why don't you go and play with some of the humans?" he asked. The younger's red eyes glazed over with bloodlust. "As you wish Ferid-sama." he moved away from the two others. "I'll ask you again, bloodsucker, what did you do to my childhood friend?" Guren was getting angrier by the second. "When you call my kind that way, you also call your so called friend a bloodsucker." Ferid smirked softly. Guren's eyes widened. "You did what to him?" he asked. "I made him a noble." Ferid smiled.

Guren had never been so angry, his best friend had become like the kind they both wanted to destroy. The newly turned vampire did not even remember him! "Why doesn't he remember me?" he asked angrily. "He has no humanity left, he drank so much blood the last few months. He doesn't even remember being an Hīragi." Guren took out his sword. "I'll use him to take out higher powers in the army, like yourself." Ferid laughed as he blocked Guren's sword. "He's not human anymore, he doesn't care anymore." Guren tried to counter Ferid's block. Shinya came back, his clothes and face was covered in blood. "I killed the people you asked, Ferid-sama." he droned up. "Good job, Shinya-kun." Ferid patted the younger's head. "I know, fight Guren." He smirked. Guren's eyes widened. "You can't-"he was cut off by Shinya who attacked him with a sword. The black haired male had just enough time to block his childhood friend's sword. "Shinya, what are you doing?" he asked. The white haired male didn't even hear his friend, he was too focused on fighting. Guren was surprised that Shinya could handle his sword so well. Even though Shinya was good, Guren was better. He disarmed the other and pressed him onto the ground. "I'm sorry Shinya." He knocked his childhood friend out. "Goshi come here!" he commanded. The blonde man quickly made his way over to the two of them. "Help me to get Shinya out of here." Goshi nodded and picked Shinya up. Suddenly, Crowley appeared. "You're not taking him with you." He unsheathed his sword. "Go Goshi." Guren commanded. The blonde nodded and ran away with an unconscious Shinya in his arms.

A few hours later, Shinya woke up. He was chained to a wall with anti-vampire chains. He found that out when he was trying to break free and he injured his wrists badly. Guren and Kureto entered his prison. "Good morning Shinya." Kureto greeted. "Who the hell are you?" the younger hissed. Kureto took Shinya's chin between his fingers. "Listen up Shinya, you might not remember anything, but I do not accept your defiance." He told the vampire. "Guren will teach you how to care again and then you might remember who you are again." The vampire's red eyes showed no recognition. Kureto left Guren with Shinya. "Shinya, how can you have forgotten me?" he asked the vampire. "I have no idea who you are, and I don't care either." Shinya hissed. Suddenly, Guren got an idea. "Drink my blood." He told the white haired man. "I have no control. I don't want to get in trouble with the military." Guren made a small cut in his wrist. The vampire's eyes widened and glazed over with bloodlust. "It might help you remember." The vampire licked off some of the blood, moving in closer to bite the human. His fangs sank into the human's flesh. "S-Shinya, please stop." Guren stuttered. The vampire tried to regain his self-control by pulling his fangs out of the human's wrist.

"Guren, why did you bring me here? I'm not like you anymore." Shinya said without any emotion. "Shinya, do you remember?" Guren was removing some of the blood from his wrist. The vampire nodded. "I don't want to remember. Ferid-sama told me not to remember." He muttered. Guren pulled Shinya into a hug. "I'm so happy you're back." He said. "Guren I don't feel anymore. I am not allowed to feel anymore." Shinya confessed. "Ferid made you a vampire, he made you like them." Guren pulled away, an angry expression was plastered onto his face. "Yes Ferid-sama made me like him, I have been a vampire for over four months now. I have killed more humans than I have killed vampires." Shinya stared emotionlessly at Guren. "I don't care about the humans anymore, I don't care about anyone anymore. My purpose is to help the vampires win the war now. I am no longer one of your soldiers. I am no longer mortal." Guren got even angrier. "Damn that bastard. I'll kill him." Shinya glared at Guren. "Touch him and you're dead." He hissed. "Shinya, why do you care so much about him? He made you like him." the human asked. "I feel the primal urge to protect Ferid-sama and Crowley-sama. They're way older than I am, even though Crowley-sama is a thirteenth progenitor and I am a seventh. I feel the need to protect him." Guren sighed. "I'll save you Shinya. I'll do that because, well because I..." He couldn't say it. "I'll save you because I love you." He quickly said. Shinya's eyes widened. "You, you love me? Even though I am like them now?" he asked.

Guren nodded. "I care about you Shinya. I love you in a different way than brothers." He moved in and kissed the other. "Guren, I can't return your love, I-." Guren cut the white haired man of by kissing him again. Shinya pushed Guren off, an insane look had appeared in his blood red eyes. "Guren, I loved you when I was human. I really cared about you, I wanted to kill everyone that touched you. I wanted to kill Mahiru for years, she wasn't right for you. I might sound crazy to you Guren, but I wanted to do it for your own good." Guren looked surprised. "She's dead now, Shinya. You do not need to hold a grudge against her anymore." the vampire's behaviour scared him. "I want everyone who touches you dead, Guren. Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me feel this way?" Guren backed away from the vampire. The insane look disappeared from his eyes. "W-What? What did I just say?" he asked, he himself looked scared with his behaviour. His red eyes had regained some of the emotion and if you'd see through his red eyes, fangs, ears and horrifyingly pale skin, he would have looked like his old self.

Guren smiled softly. "It's fine, I'm happy you remember some bits again." He took his hand through Shinya's white hair. Guren was reaching for the chains. "Don't." Shinya stopped him. "I don't know how long I can control the monster inside of me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Guren sighed. "I hate to see you like this." Shinya shook his head. "I lost control of the monster inside a few minutes ago. I don't think I can see anyone touching you without snapping." Guren kissed the other's cheek. "I'll make sure you'll be allowed to get out of here someday." The white haired man smiled. "Thank you Guren." Suddenly Kureto entered the room. "Guren come with me." He commanded. The other nodded and let go of Shinya. The said male hissed softly when his lover was taken away from him. Shinya directly fell back into his insane state. "Ni-san thinks he can take my lover away doesn't he? I'll make him suffer, I'll make all of them suffer." he chuckled. He didn't really care about anyone besides Guren.

Crowley got scolded by Ferid for letting Shinya escape. "Crowley, why did you let those humans get away with Shinya-kun." Crowley sighed. "They were pretty strong, Ferid." Ferid pouted and stepped closer to his subordinate. "Crowley, I want you to let Saito in." he had a small smirk on his face. "And tell him how you let one of his subordinates be taken." Crowley nodded, he knew that Saito would be angry. Saito wanted to meet his new subordinate, but Crowley let him get away. "Good afternoon Saito-sama." Crowley bowed after he opened the door. "Good afternoon Crowley-kun." The older patted his subordinate's head. "I need to tell you something, Saito-sama." he sighed. "Hmm, what is it?" Saito asked. "Your new subordinate, Shinya, has been kidnapped by some humans. It was my fault." The younger confessed. Saito smiled, which scared Crowley. "It's fine Crowley-kun, you do not need to be scared of me. It's more fun this way anyway." Crowley sighed in relieve. "We'll go and get him together with Ferid-kun." The younger nodded and let his sire in. the two of them walked back to Ferid. "Good afternoon, Saito-sama." he greeted his sire. Saito smiled. "Tell me about this new subordinate you made, Ferid-kun." He commanded. Ferid nodded. "His name is Shinya Hīragi, he used to be a Major General. He has been fighting with guns and swords for as long as he can remember, he is very skilled. Now he's a seventh progenitor. He is sired to you, Seito-sama. I wanted to ask you if you could change his mind into becoming an emotionless fighting machine." The older smiled. "Of course I will, Ferid-kun."

Kureto and Guren sat down in Kureto's office. "He remembers everything I assume?" the older asked. Guren nodded. "What are you planning to do with him now?" Kureto sighed. "I want to keep him here for a while, I don't think he can control his bloodlust. we can make him kill vampires, he doesn't even need to know he's killing vampires." Guren shook his head. "I will not let you turn him into a mindless fighting machine. He has emotions, he has people he cares about. I care about him." he backed away when Kureto unsheathed his sword. "Guren, you stand under me. You will obey me." He told the younger male. Guren nodded, he knew he could not disobey his superior. "So tell me Guren, what was his strange behaviour about?" Guren knew that he was talking about Shinya's insane outburst. "He doesn't have control over his bloodlust as you said yourself. He lost control after I let him drink my blood, he did remember everything after I let him drink my blood. He was in a lot of pain when he tried to remember." Kureto sheathed his sword again. "That doesn't matter to me, Guren, I don't care if he's in pain." Guren's eyes widened. "You don't care?" Kureto shook his head. "No, I do not care. He is a vampire now, keep in mind that he'll try to kill the people we try to protect. He is like the monsters we have been killing for years." He told the younger. "He is not evil, he is still like us. He's only immortal." Guren told him. "Guren, you must understand this. I told you before as well, he is not human anymore. he is like Mahiru now, he has been changed. She left us, he'll leave us too. Guren I don't want you to get close to him. after you touched him, he went crazy." Kureto said. "I don't agree with that, Shinya is not like Mahiru. Shinya won't leave us, he doesn't want to help the vampires." Guren told Kureto. "We'll see, Guren. We'll see."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ^^**

 **Thank you Shiranai Atsune for following my story, I really appreciate it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T for Shinya's mental condition and slight gore.**

* * *

It had been over two months and Kureto had allowed Shinya to come out of his prison and he was allowed to live and feed on Guren when needed. He had started to care again and he had admitted that he loved Guren. Eventually they became a couple. "Hey Guren, are you here?" he asked as he entered their apartment. When he didn't get a response his eyes darkened. "Hmm, where are you Guren?" he sang and left his apartment to look for Guren. The insane look was plastered onto his face once again. He passed Sayuri Hanayori, one of his squad mates. "Where are you going, Shinya-sama?" she asked. He gave her a weird smirk. "That's none of your business Sayuri-chan." She stepped back. "Shinya-sama, what's wrong with you?" she asked. He chuckled. "Nothing, Sayuri-chan. I'm just looking for Guren." He smirked. "Oh we went to get coffee this morning." She remembered. "You did huh?" he suddenly pressed her against the wall. She whimpered softly. "Do not talk to him, do not come near him, do not touch him. Stay away from my boyfriend, or face the consequences." He hissed through his fangs. She nodded, a scared look was plastered onto her face. She ran away very quickly. "Guren, Guren, I told you, you shouldn't go and hang out with others." he smirked.

"His mental condition has been stable." Guren told Kureto. The older nodded. "He is more human than he was a few weeks ago, isn't he?" Guren gave a small nod. Suddenly Sayuri entered Kureto's office without knocking. "Guren-sama, Kureto-sama, I'm sorry." She bowed. "What is it, Sayuri?" Guren asked, embarrassed for his own squad mate. "It's Shinya, he is acting weird again." Kureto sighed. "And just when we thought he was getting better." He said. "What did he say?" Guren asked. "He said I shouldn't talk to you anymore, I think he wants to kill me." She said, her voice wavering. Guren shook his head. "He's going crazy again, he needs blood. That's all." He tried to secure Shinya's safety. "We'll lock him up again, he is not stable enough." Kureto said. "No please-." He cut Guren off. "This is my final decision Guren." Guren nodded. Kureto ordered him to follow him. The two of them walked to his and Shinya's apartment and opened the door. "Oh hey, Guren, nii-san." The white haired man smiled. The insane look was still visible in his red eyes. "Shinya, I'm sorry." Guren said. "Hmm what is -." Shinya was cut off by Guren's sword that pierced through his stomach, he coughed up blood. "Hehe, Guren. I don't mind if you hurt me, you can hurt me if you please." Blood ran down his chin. "Shinya, you're going back to your prison." Kureto announced. "Ah nii-san, what if I don't want to?" Guren took his sword out of Shinya's body. "You do not have a choice."

It had been a few days and Shinya had been placed into his prison. Kureto had not allowed Guren to feed him. Shinya had gone completely crazy, he needed blood. He hadn't eaten anything for over a week. A wall outside of the prison exploded out of nowhere. Ferid and Crowley stepped inside. "Hey there, Shinya-kun." Ferid smiled. "F-Ferid-sama." The white haired male stuttered out. "They haven't fed you at all, have they?" Ferid patted the younger's head. he shook his head, his red eyes had become very dull and he looked in a lot of pain, caused by the wound Guren made in his stomach. "Drink Shinya-kun." Ferid smiled and made a cut in his wrist. The younger's eyes widened and he bit Ferid's wrist, drinking until he was satisfied. The older one removed the chains around Shinya's wrists. "We're going home, Shinya-kun." He told the younger. "Yes Ferid-sama, let's go home." Shinya stood up. Crowley tackled him into a hug before he could stand up completely. "I've missed you, Shinya-kun." He smiled. "I have missed you too, Crowley-sama." the younger replied, a small smile made its way onto his face.

Guren heard the explosion and quickly made his way to the prison. He threw open the door. "Shinya, are you alright?" he asked, worry was visible on his face. A red sword was pointed at his chest. "Hello human." The thirteenth progenitor, Crowley Eusford greeted. A mocking smile was placed onto his face. Shinya stood next to Ferid, his face was blank. "You!" Guren pointed at Ferid, anger was now visible on his face. "You made him like this." Ferid laughed. "Shinya-kun, is that your boyfriend?" Shinya nodded. "If you touch him, you're dead Ferid-sama." Ferid chuckled. "A little possessive, aren't we, Shinya-kun." He patted the younger's head. "Hold on, Shinya-kun. You're not gonna tell me that you've started to feel again?" he asked. Shinya gave a small nod. "This human did it, didn't he?" Ferid appeared behind Guren. "I hate you, human. You made Shinya-kun feel again. He is not supposed to feel, he is supposed to be emotionless and he is supposed to hate humans." He hissed angrily. "I should kill you, you are the reason he still fights for his emotions." Shinya appeared next to Ferid. "Touch him and I'll kill you." Ferid smirked and grabbed Shinya's arm. He pulled the younger closer and pierced his fangs into his neck. Shinya twitched as the older vampire drained his blood in an incredibly fast rate. Guren tried to push Ferid from his boyfriend, but Crowley grabbed his wrist. "No, no. he is important to the vampires. He belongs to us, not to you." He smiled.

Guren tried to escape Crowley's grip, but he was too strong. Ferid had made the younger vampire faint. Ferid picked him up in bridal style. "Let him go bloodsucker." Guren hissed. "No human, Shinya-kun belongs to us. No matter how much you love him." the ex-crusader smirked. He sank his fangs into Guren's neck, making sure that the black haired male would not follow them. "Let's go, Crowley-kun." Ferid smiled. The younger vampire nodded and let the human go and he fell on his knees, grabbing his neck in pain. "Bye, bye human." Ferid smiled. Sayuri ran into the prison. "I have an idea." The silver haired vampire smirked. "Oh god." Crowley whispered, he knew that Ferid's ideas always involved death. "Capture her, Crowley-kun." The younger vampire gave a nod. The girl tried to run out of the prison again, but Crowley grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her scream in pain. "Let's go, little girl." Crowley smirked. He and Ferid quickly got away.

Shinya was woken up by a sharp pain in his wrist, when he looked at his wrist he saw two small, bleeding wounds in his arm. "Morning Shinya-kun." He didn't recognize the male. He had black hair and red eyes. "I'm Saito, your sire." He smiled. "My sire?" Shinya asked. The black haired male nodded. "You've been turned with my blood, so you're my subordinate. You're depended on me. You will obey me, you have no choice." He told the younger vampire. Shinya gave a small nod. Crowley came in together with Sayuri. "This is the girl that has been hanging out with your boyfriend, isn't she?" Saito asked the younger. He nodded. "Kill her, show your love to Guren and kill her."

Shinya's face twisted into a strange smirk. "Yes I will, Saito-sama." he attacked the young girl mercilessly. He ripped out her throat, throwing it onto the ground. She tried to scream, but her vocal cords were gone. "You'll pay for touching my love." He ripped her eyes out, making her twitch in pain. He licked the blood from his hands. "You taste so foul, Sayuri-chan." He said in a disgusted tone. Saito smirked at his subordinate's behaviour. "She died too quick." The white haired male sighed. Saito touched the younger's head, making him relax. "Don't worry about it, Shinya-kun." Shinya nodded. suddenly, his face turned into one of guilt. "I killed my squad mate. She only talked to Guren, that's all she did. Why couldn't I stop myself?" he muttered. Saito hissed softly at his subordinate's behaviour. "Shinya-kun, you're a vampire, you're not supposed to feel, you know what? You will obey anything either I or Ferid and Crowley say. You won't feel anything unless I tell you to feel." Saito commanded. The white haired male nodded and the look of guilt melted from his face. "Good boy." Saito smiled. He took the younger's wrist into his hand and pulled Shinya towards him. "You're so pretty Shinya-kun." He whispered. The unnatural stoic look stayed on the white haired male's face. "I want you to follow me as my butler, do you understand that, Shinya-kun?" Saito asked the male. "I understand, Saito-sama." the black haired male smirked at his behaviour.

Guren and his squad had found a young boy, his name was Hyakuya Yurichiro. His family had been killed by the same vampire that had kidnapped Guren's love. Four years passed by quickly, Guren had started to see the young Hyakuya as his own son. Even though it might not have seemed like that all the time. He had started to forget about Shinya. However, the white haired male had not forgot about his lover. Even though Saito had told him not to feel again, he was still able to feel the insanity when he thought of Guren. He followed Saito wherever he went and he didn't let anyone touch him. Saito had begun to like the white haired male himself. No one of Guren's squad knew where Sayuri was, they didn't know that she died. "Guren!" Yuu ran towards the older, trying to kick him. "What is it Yuu?" the older asked with a sigh. "Can I get my cursed gear now?" the younger smiled. Guren sighed. "You've made your friends, so yes you can." He said. "Yeah!" the younger yelled. Guren sighed at the younger's behaviour.

A few hours later, Yuu and his friends had achieved their cursed gear. "Can you see me Mika? Are you proud of me?" Yuu whispered. Those words, they reminded Guren of how he thought about his lover. Not Mahiru like almost everyone thought, but Shinya. His Shinya, his slightly insane Shinya. "Guren, you're still there?" Shinoa waved her hand in front of his face. "Yeah, yeah. Just zoned out for a second." He said with a small smile. Shinoa nodded. "If you say so." She said. Guren slapped himself mentally for forgetting the boy he had loved for so long. Even worse, he was his childhood friend and Guren forgot him. the black haired man sighed and followed the younger soldiers out of the room.

* * *

 **And the four year time skip to the series has happened. The events of the series will be background info. Saito will be in the series earlier than he is in the manga.**

 **Thank you Under Of Flower and httlam20198 for the follows and favourites**

 **Akaarc: Thank you so much ^^. I hope this meets your expectations.**

 **xx Soya-chan**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in so so long, I kind of lost inspiration for this story.. I might continue it if I have more inspiration, for now, there will be no more chapters,

Much love, Luka


End file.
